eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Kurn's Tower (Zone)
To enter this zone, one person in the raid must have completed the quest Dragonbone Weapon Parts. Haggle Baron Klok This named wanders in a circle around the first floor. You need to clear the adds or they will come when you pull Klok. Every 15% or so, Klok will cast a coloured detrimental on the raid (you can see this in your detrimental spells window, comes up under your name as an incurable elemental which does not tell you which colour!). The detrimental icon will either be coloured red or blue. When this happens, two portals/bubbles will appear. You must stand in the matching coloured bubble until the detrimental is gone, or you will get cursed. This curse will make it so you are "being controlled" and will attack members of the raid. Sir Rouland There are four grates on the ground around Sir Rouland. During the fight, these grates will begin to glow and then blow steam. These must be avoided or heavy damage will be dealt. During the fight, first two grates will glow, and then three and eventually all four will be spouting steam. After the grates begin to glow you have a few seconds to move to a safe spot. Periodically, a message, "Time to Fly, ", will display on your screen. A few seconds after, you will be knocked forward into the air. To avoid being knocked off the platform and dying, move face-first into one of the pillars surrounding the ring. One way to fight this mob is to have the raid party, except for the tank, up on the south east pillar which leads up. This can be a tricky spot to get to, but once someone with a rez spell is up, other members of the raid having trouble can have Sir Rouland kill them (near to the south east pillar. Using a ranged attack is best) and be revived up. Ensure that the tank is close enough to receive heals, and do not have the rest of the raid stand too far down the pillar. The fight, if done this way, will be ranged for anyone apart from the tank, so make sure to have plenty of ammo. To avoid being knocked off up here, raid members must stand (facing towards Sir Rouland) on the right side of the yellow line which runs down the pillar. It is imperative that everyone keeps moving back into that position as everyone will be constantly shifted around and will be knocked off if they do not move back. After going up the elevator from Sir Rouland, make sure the raid does not move out of the ring, as you will be surrounded by several Remnants of Theer which may not be immediately noticed. These mobs cast a curse which inflicts fear. Ilenee's Despair & Ilenee's Betrayal Twin Linked nameds. Clear the flying trash above the lift first and if you want the roaming ravagers in the rooms. Two tanks are needed for this fight. Fight both mobs on the 2nd platforms (the last ones before entering the rooms). The rest of your group sits on the first platform near center. Tanks have to be ready they will port into any of the 4 rooms multiple times (2 - 3 times during our fight) throughout the fight. When they port run to your mob agro it and bring it back to the platform asap. If they get too close together they'll get a buff it gives a good bit of strikethrough, be warned... Keep them both at around the same %. They have to die within 10% of each other, if they get too far apart in health they heal. Designate two people, one in each group to call out the health of both mobs. Both names have a buff that pulses AoE damage. One is heat and the other is Nox. They cannot be cured. Despair has a detrimental that stifles one random target in that group that cannot be cured. It only comes off when the named ports. and WIN... Ione the Lifebringer (Named) TANK N SPANK!